


CELLPHONE

by Adid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cell Phones, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, phone harassment
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adid/pseuds/Adid
Summary: Stanley consigue un teléfono celular.Bill se divierte bastante.Sí, eso es todo.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Stan Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	CELLPHONE

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea ya un poco vieja pero que siempre había querido escribir. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Gravity Falls y todos sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Disney y Alex Hirsh. El siguiente escrito es ficticio y con fines puramente recreativos.

Stan no necesitaba uno de esos aparatos, le parecían algo inútil e incensario y no podía entender cómo es que se estaban volviendo cada vez más populares. Ya había tenido varas discusiones con Wendy por haberla descubierto repetidas veces distraída durante horas de trabajo. Él ya tenía un teléfono para hacer y recibir las llamadas necesarias y un televisor para entretenerse. No era menester otro artefacto que hiciera exactamente lo mismo y menos si era de un tamaño que apenas se pudiera manejar. La única razón por la que se había decidido a conseguir uno era que Dipper había insinuado en alguna ocasión que podría serle útil para su negocio y que podría ayudarle a mejorar sus ventas.

Por su puesto, lo había robado. No iba a gastar su valioso dinero a lo tonto. Después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que sus clientes fueran tan descuidados. Sin embargo, había perdido el interés rápidamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás por enseñarle a usarlo. Soos y Mabel habían estado muy entusiasmados y tal vez había sido precisamente a ese entusiasmo lo que lo había hastiado. Especialmente el de Mabel, quien le llenaba su bandeja con imágenes de gatitos, unicornios, colores y un sinfín de tonterías que no hacían sino fastidiarlo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pudo haber pensado alguna vez que idear una forma de mandar imágenes por teléfono pudiera ser una buena idea? Es decir, tal vez no habría encontrado tan terribles algunos de esos mensajes si no recibiera más de 20 cada hora como mínimo. Sus sobrinos habían intentado enseñarle cómo podía él mismo contestar a su vez con una imagen pero realmente no creía que las formas en las que le gustaría responder lo que recibía (especialmente aquellos que llegaban en la madrugada) fueran las más adecuadas. Así que simplemente había dejado el aparato de lado y se había dedicado a cosas que requerían su atención con mayor prioridad.

Después de unos días, casi se habría olvidado del teléfono si no fuera porque, de la nada, se lo había encontrado sobre su escritorio en su oficina. Al verlo, realmente no le dio mucha importancia. No recordaba haberlo dejado en ese lugar, pero no era algo que lo preocupara; quizás los niños lo habían tomado para jugar y después simplemente lo habían olvidado ahí. Así que ahí lo dejó y siguió con lo suyo.

Más tarde ese mismo día, lo encontró junto a la caja registradora. Cuando le preguntó a Wendy desde cuándo tenía ese aparato ahí, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia sin despegar los ojos ni las manos de su propio teléfono. No pudo seguir indagando porque casi enseguida llegó un autobús lleno de turistas y eso de inmediato lo hizo olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

Lo encontró de nuevo en su sala de T.V. Estaba listo para un rato de su programa favorito después de que Dipper y Mabel se hubieran ido ya a acostar, se sentó sobre su adorado sillón pero enseguida sintió que había caído sobre algo pequeño y duro, lo tomó pensando que se trataba del control remoto y al ver que en realidad era el dichoso aparatito lo aventó con fastidio, refunfuñando por lo bajo el que los niños dejaran sus cosas regadas por todos lados.

Los incidentes de ese tipo se siguieron presentando durante los siguientes días, cuando menos se lo esperaba; así que decidió llevarlo consigo todo el tiempo para evitar estárselo encontrando a cada rato. Pensó que con eso sería suficiente, pero resultó que pronto todo se puso más raro.

No había vuelto a conectar el teléfono a la corriente eléctrica por lo que sabía que el aparato se había quedado sin batería desde hacía días; por lo que la primera vez que lo sintió vibrar dentro de su bolsillo no pudo evitar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. De hecho, en una primera reacción, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando recordó que ese era un movimiento que hacía el celular cuando recibía algún mensaje, lo que sintió fue desconcierto; pues estaba seguro que el aparato debería estar más que muerto. Lo sacó lentamente del interior de su saco y lo observó con extrañeza. 

La pantalla estaba encendida pero totalmente en blanco. Seguramente había sufrido alguna avería. Una razón más para desdeñar tal aparato inservible. Lo regresó con enojo a su bolcillo, pero casi enseguida lo sintió vibrar nuevamente. Decidió ignorarlo esta vez, pero volvió a vibrar una vez y después otra y luego otra más, hasta que se volvió algo fastidioso. Lo sacó nuevamente dispuesto a golpearlo con el primer martillo, bate de beisbol, palo de escoba o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera a la mano; pero entonces notó que la pantalla había cambiado.

Mostraba nuevamente el fondo de pantalla de gatitos que Mabel le había dejado la última vez que lo utilizó pero la pantalla lucía extraña, como si se hubiera estrellado con algo. Los colores se distorsionaban en algunas partes y había varias cuarteaduras surcándolo. Lo más extraño de todo era que el símbolo de la batería efectivamente indicaba que se encontraba vacía. Pero lo que realmente había llamado su atención era que mostraba una alerta de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

Para este punto se sentía ya un tanto nervioso y no lograba explicar porqué. Seguramente eran solo sus nervios ya destrozados que lo hacían tener poca paciencia. Estaba tentado a simplemente ignorar la alerta, volver a apagar el celular y arrojarlo lejos a lo profundo del bosque; sin embargo lo que hizo fue desbloquear la pantalla y abrir el mensaje.

No tenía ningún sentido. Más bien parecía algo que alguien hubiera mandado por error, alguien al parecer sin mejores habilidades para los smart-phones que las suyas. Constaba de varias letras y números sin ningún orden específico, con tamaños y fuentes diferentes; no formaban ninguna palabra que pudiera reconocer. No era algo que debiera parecer amenazador a simple vista, sin embargo y tal vez por el estado de la pantalla, su contenido lo hizo sentir todavía más nervioso. Como si fuera alguna especie de mensaje importante pero escrito en un código que él no conocía ni podía descifrar.

Intentó no darle importancia. Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su impresión, guardó de nuevo el teléfono en su saco y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

El teléfono estuvo vibrando durante toda la tarde. Stan lo ignoró.

Más tarde en su habitación, cuando ya se preparaba para dormir, volvió a sacarlo del saco que se encontraba ya colgado en una silla. Sostenerlo no se sentía como usualmente lo hacía. Parecía más pesado y aunque había dejado de vibrar hacía ya un buen rato, parecía como si alguna especie de estática eléctrica se le hubiera quedado pegada. Volvió a desbloquearlo. Si bien la pantalla lucía en un estado un poco mejor que el de la tarde, aún se mostraba bastante descompuesta.

Había más de 100 mensajes. Tomando una respiración profunda y sin entender muy bien por qué lo hacía, Stan procedió a abrirlos.

La mayoría tenía en blanco la parte en la que debería aparecer el remitente y los que no, mostraban solo símbolos no muy legibles. Los primeros eran muy parecidos al primer mensaje que recibió esa tarde. Solo letras, números y símbolos raros esparcidos sin ningún orden o significado aparente, sin embargo conforme iba avanzando cambiaban sutilmente. Poco a poco los caracteres dejaban de variar en cuanto a tamaño o tipo de fuente, sin embargo aún no contenían ninguna palabra que Stan pudiera reconocer. Nada más que letras y símbolos en los que por alguna razón de vez en cuando figuraban algún corazón.

Siguió avanzando, revisando los extraños mensajes hasta que finalmente encontró en uno de ellos una palabra que parecía tener sentido, pero esto no lo tranquilizó, por el contrario verla le heló la sangre.

_“sTaNlEy”_

Su verdadero nombre. Hacía años que nadie lo llamaba así. Se suponía que Stanley Pines estaba muerto, él era conocido por todos (incluida su familia) como Stanford Pines. Quiso pensar en un primer momento que se trataba solo de una extraordinaria coincidencia, pero la verdad es que no lo creía posible.

¿Sería que alguien sabía su más profundo y horrible secreto?

No podía ser.

Su respiración se había vuelto algo pesada, sin embargo siguió analizando los mensajes. Creyó que no encontraría nada más que pudiera ser relevante hasta que llegó a uno de los últimos. Entre otro mar de caracteres que le daba la misma apariencia distorsionada de los anteriores, se encontraban las siguientes palabras:

_“yO sIeMprE vEo._

_lO vEo ToDo_

_lO vI tOdO”_

¿Qué significaba? ¿Alguien lo había descubierto? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Extorsionarlo?

Su mente se convirtió en un revoltijo de incógnitas. Con miedo revisó el siguiente mensaje.

_“nO tE DeTeNgAs”_

Este último lo desconcertó más. ¿Quería decir que no dejara de revisar el contenido del teléfono o sería acaso que quien quiera que estuviera mandando esos extraños y crípticos mensajes sabía lo que estaba haciendo en el sótano de la cabaña y le estaba pidiendo que siguiera adelante con ello?

Sentía su corazón palpitando rápidamente. No era nada más que saberse posiblemente descubierto fuera por sí solo muy preocupante, quien quiera que estuviera mandando esos mensajes no parecía ser un ser ordinario y eso podría ser extremadamente peligroso.

Aún con el terror recorriéndolo, se decidió a abrir el último mensaje. Era un montón de imágenes raras y dementes a las que tampoco encontró sentido. Las primeras eran solo cuadros en blanco, después comenzaban a aparecer colores y formas que creaban efectos ópticos desconcertantes. Las últimas imágenes sin embargo, mostraban algo más. Eran… ¿esquinas?

Sí, vértices de lo que parecía una figura más grande y de color amarillo que no había sido captada por completo por la cámara, como si no la hubieran enfocado bien ¿o esa había sido la intención del fotógrafo? A veces las esquinas eran rojas y no amarillas pero eso no las hacía tener más sentido. Las últimas imágenes mostraban una especie de secuencia, no era una esquina, más bien parecían haber querido captar un lado completo de la figura que desde ese ángulo podía adivinarse que era un triangulo. En la secuencia una abertura se iba mostrando poco a poco y después algo que parecía un tentáculo o una lengua negra salía de ahí.

Stanley no tenía idea de qué significaba nada de eso, pero por alguna razón se sentía como si estuviera viendo algo sucio y obsceno que lo hizo sentir un ligero calorcillo sobre el rostro al tiempo que se ponía un tanto incómodo.

Al final de las imágenes había otro pequeño mensaje que por poco pasa desapercibido para Stan.

_“sOríE a La CaMaRa”_

Stan pegó un pequeño brinco al leer las palabras y levantó la vista como si esperara recibir el disparo de un flash en cualquier momento. Al ver que no pasó nada, miró a su rededor como queriendo descubrir alguna cámara escondida en su habitación; incluso se levantó de su cama, donde había estado sentado todo este tiempo, y revisó la ventana y los muebles en busca de algo extraño, pero no encontró nada. Un tanto contrariado, regresó a la cama y tomó nuevamente el celular para leer otra vez el último mensaje como tratando de asegurarse que hubiera leído bien la primera vez.

Al no encontrar otro sentido, estaba a punto de apagar el aparato e intentar dormir cuando se le ocurrió abrir la galería de la cámara del teléfono. La cámara frontal había estado tomando fotos sin que se diera cuenta mientras revisaba los mensajes y había captado su impresión de fastidio que después pasó a desconcierto que después pasó a preocupación y por último a temor.

Stan se asustó de nuevo, pero mucho más al seguir bajando por la galería y descubrir que había más fotografías tomadas en otros momentos. De él. Durmiendo, trabajando en la cabaña, rascándose cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Duchándose. Algunas eran muy intimas, otras capturaban momentos más comunes. En algunas aparecían junto a él Dipper, Mabel o ambos, también Soos y Wendy. Incluso había una donde salían los cinco trabajando en la tienda de regalos; lo que hacía difícil sospechar de alguno de ellos. Pero entonces ¿Quién pudo haber tomado esas fotos? No había nadie más que fuera capaz de acercarse tanto a la cabaña o a él mismo, especialmente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Pero fue la última foto en la galería (por lo tanto, la primera que había sido tomada) la que terminó de asustarlo. En ella se veía como él mismo entraba por la puerta oculta tras la máquina expendedora y desaparecía por ella.

El calor sobre su rostro aumentó. ¡Eso era todo!

Quien quiera que estuviera haciendo esa broma pesada (que no creía para nada que fuera una broma) podía irse al carajo. Volvió a uno de los mensajes recibidos y oprimió “contestar” con furia. El mensaje que él mismo escribía tampoco tenía mucha coherencia que digamos pero eso era porque estaba cegado de miedo e ira; de cualquier forma la mayoría de las palabras que estaba utilizando eran bastante altisonantes. Pero al oprimir “enviar” el teléfono no hacía nada, por el contrario terminó perdiendo el borrador después de varios intentos. Aún más enojado quiso marcar a uno de los remitentes pero con ninguno funcionó.

Finalmente se fastidió. Borró todo del teléfono, todos los mensajes y todas las fotografías. Se levantó, se puso su bata y salió de su habitación. Dio una rápida revisión al ático para asegurarse que sus sobrinos se encontraran bien y durmiendo, y salió de la cabaña con paso firme.

No demoró mucho en llegar a dónde se dirigía. El pozo sin fondo sería sin duda el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de una vez por todas de ese estúpido celular y, con suerte, de quien quiera que le hubiera estado molestando esos últimos días. Al llegar al borde, ni siquiera había terminado de detenerse cuando ya había tomado impulso y arrojado el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedo de pie, con la respiración agitada por la premura con la que se había dirigido al lugar y todas las emociones que lo embargaban, su corazón latía fuertemente. Miró fijamente la negrura infinita del pozo que parecía tragarse la poca luz (proveniente de la luna) que había a su rededor. Era como si esperara que pasara algo de pronto.

Sin embargo nada pasó y después de un rato finalmente se fue serenando poco a poco. Regresó a la cabaña y se dirigió a su habitación donde se dejó caer sobre su cama, totalmente exhausto y sin preocuparse por quitarse la bata o las pantuflas; o sacudirse siquiera la tierra, ramitas y hojarasca que había recogido en su breve incursión al bosque. Cerró los ojos y se durmió casi de inmediato con la esperanza de que ese horrible aparato no volviera a molestarlo jamás…

Después de unos días dio la impresión que sus deseos se habían cumplido. No volvió a ver el teléfono o a saber de él, tanto que incluso se llegó a preguntar si ese episodio había sido real o solo un extraño sueño. Como sea, eso le permitió volverse a enfocar en su misión y demás preocupaciones sin ya más totas distracciones.

Pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro. Jamás en su vida se volvería a acercar a uno de esos estúpidos teléfonos celulares.

***~~~***

— Oiga jefe. Hay rumores que dicen que Seis Dedos ha estado merodeando en la dimensión de los gatos con cara humana últimamente… ¿jefe? ¿Me está escuchando?

— Sí, sí. Lo que sea. No estés fastidiando.

Bill sacudió una mano para expresar que nada de lo que decía su subordinado le interesaba en ese momento. No despegaba su ojo del aparato que sujetaba con su otra mano, o más bien de la pantalla.

Estaba muy contento, casi podían verse corazoncitos saliendo de su ser mientras repasaba con diversión todas las fotografías guardadas en el celular que había ido a parar en sus manos. Cuando lo estuvo manipulando desde su dimensión con telequinesia solo por diversión, no se imaginó que terminaría haciéndose con él en físico. Pero estaba más que satisfecho con los resultados de su travesura.

— ¡Ay, Stanley!

Canturreó, lanzando también pequeños suspiros mientras seguía enfrascado en la pantalla, observando una de sus fotografías favoritas que mostraban a Stan con una cara de total desconcierto

—Ya quiero tenerte cara a cara.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya parecido entretenido. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
